Bar Tender
by Inu-midoriko
Summary: Nathaniel's been OTG for four days and comes back wanting the company of a certain Lieutenant. She happens to be at the bar; he happens to be out of patience. Boylans' office it is.


A/N: Done for the smut circle that was last prompted in Zoe's 'Testing Your Limits' and Sky's Valentines Day prompt on LJ ;). Two in one :D! I thank you so very much, Sky, for your help with the end. It'd still be in my document folder if you hadn't help me ^^! I thank you and Zoe for musing me through this :D!

If one were to ask Nathaniel Taylor if he minded going, OTG, he always- _always_- would say 'no'. He liked getting out of the confines of the gate. Liked exploring his paths over and over for familiarity. To reassure himself that no matter how long he remained away, the trails he made were still there.

Nathaniel also liked to personally make sure his Outposts were running smoothly. He trusted his people to get the job done themselves, that much was certain, but he liked to keep his soldiers on their toes. He liked to visit the familiar faces he saw so little of as of late.

The Commander, a man nothing short of confident, sure of himself and his choices, would take a secret pleasure in leaving the colony for an x number of days and return to find his second waiting for him. Whether she was at Command or in their home, it didn't matter. He had someone worrying for him and it was all the endearment he needed to relax, take a hot shower and climb into bed with said woman waiting patiently for him.

He would openly admit, to anyone that dared ask, that he enjoyed the feel of one Alicia Washington after a few days away from the colony. He enjoyed her lips, her tongue. Enjoyed the way she'd do her best to dominate him each and every time and he would subdue her just as she thought she had the upper hand. He enjoyed her tremble and moans, her nails scoring down his back as he wrapped a hand in her tresses upon his entry of her. He especially enjoyed her completion. Alicia would writhe impossibly under him, utter either words of encouragement in his ear or moan and mew. Then finally- _finally_- when she came crashing down, she'd scream. So loud that under normal circumstances he'd wince. But when rock hard and buried deep within her clenching walls, it only managed to arouse him further. Bring out the carnal driven man within him until he reached his own end.

This was what he thought of late at night when he was out there and he found himself unable to sleep, unable to contact her to hear her voice. It was what got him through the long nights alone. It was what got him through the four days he was unable to talk to her- the four days he spent OTG at Outpost three.

His surprise and confusion of not finding her at Command or home allowed a harsh curse to escape his mouth. She never went anywhere when he was OTG. An annoyed sigh escaped him as he narrowed his eyes and thought of the places she would be if not for the obvious two. Taylor's feet took him in the direction of the bar seconds before he thought of the place.

When he entered, he was hit with the smell of alcohol, the sounds of loud chatter with music playing not quite loud enough to drown out the conversations. He spotted Alicia easily enough. She was at her regular table, drink in hand. Jim and Elisabeth sat on the opposite side of her. He caught Boylan's eye and they nodded in greeting before he slowly- casually- approached the woman he most desired.

Wash's cheeks were flushed a lovely tinge of pink from the alcohol she was consuming; her hair down. Her posture was nothing but relaxed, open. She grinned at something Elisabeth said and chuckled at Jim's horrified expression. When he neared, he caught Jim's eye and motioned with his head for him and his wife to sit elsewhere.

Jim stood, taking Elisabeth's hand with him. He swayed slightly as he saluted. "Commander." he said in greeting and with a perfectly stable wife, they bid their farewell and left the place entirely.

Taylor took the seat Jim was previously occupying and raised a brow at the mirth behind her gaze as she downed the last of her beverage.

"Evening, sir."

"Wash." his eyes scanned hers, looking for something- anything- that would inform him if anything was amiss. It was very unlike her to pay a visit to Boylan's while he was out. Not unlike her to drink, she did that more often than not to calm her nerves; but to actually come to the bar was… unlike her.

"How was Outpost Three?" she asked, flagging Josh Shannon down for whatever was on his tray. When he left, Taylor watched Alicia trace her finger along the rim of her glass for a moment before replying.

"It was fine. Nothing major to report in." a nod of her head. "What's this about?"

It was her turn to raise a brow. "What do you mean, sir?"

"Coming here. To Boylans. This isn't exactly your 'go to' place when I'm away."

"You have to be here for me to want to have a drink with some friends?" Defensive. It was in her words, her tone and posture as she squared her shoulders. She was looking for a fight now. Whatever had caused her to be in such a mood was amplified by her alcohol intake.

Taylor held up his hands, narrowed his eyes on her. Like this, she was one of the most irrational people to deal with. When reason can clearly be seen, she chose to ignore it in favour of sharp barbs and flying fists. His eyes remained on her as she looked down into her cup and went over her change in mood. With Jim, she seemed happy. When he arrived, she closed herself off. Somewhere in the mix of things, she found a reason to be miffed with him.

Under the weight of his gaze, she deflated and sighed. Her resolve snapped and she gave in, just like she always, _always, _did when it was him asking the questions. "I had a feeling." she said, nursing her cup between her hands before taking a large sip.

"What kind of feeling?"

"The… kind I don't like to feel. Obviously. Shannon noticed, brought me here." she explained and briefly, their eyes met. Raw emotion swam in her depths. It was then he realized she felt he wasn't going to return. Whatever set that feeling off had bothered her enough that Shannon, of all people, noticed it and tried to get her to relax. Suddenly he was very grateful for their companionship. Very grateful that Jim was such a good friend to her.

Somehow, the knowledge of her fearing for his life only made him want her more. Made him want to ravish her any way she wanted for gracing him with her worry, her love. Taking her hand, he stood. "Follow me."

With one last sip of her drink, Wash stood from her seat and allowed the commander to lead her through the crowd of bodies. They reached the stairs leading to Boylan's office and she paused- tugged him back. "What are you doing?" she mouthed to him over the voices. He said nothing- his look said it all. His wandering eyes conveyed his intentions clear as day.

She looked down at herself and realized her top had slid down a little over her chest, exposing a generous amount of the swell of her breasts. Her top was red, tight and sliding down. It was everything Taylor liked. The colour, the fit and the exposure. The heat growing in his eyes as he took a step toward her confirmed it as their eyes finally met. His head bent down to her ear.

"Come up with me." his hands slid to her waist, kept her from moving away from him. Kept her from take a step back so no one mistook their close proximity as public displays of affection. Tipsy as she was, she was still able to discern when her weaknesses were being used against her. He knew she had a thing for his hands on her as he whispered things, all sorts of things, into her ear. "Can't wait."

She hummed, her lips curling despite her uncertainty for what he wanted to do in _Boylans' office. _She glanced back at the man behind the bar. He was busy, swamped. There would be no way he'd go up at a time like this when it was he and Josh serving the drinks. Turning back to the man undressing her with his eyes, she inclined her chin towards the stairs. "Let's go, Commander."

Nathaniel all but dragged her up the stairs. She stumbled a few times on the way up and he had half a mind to throw her over his shoulder. Somehow he resisted the urge and soon enough they were up the stairs. Immediately, he spun her around to the front of him and pulled her hips flush against his.

"Evening, sir." she greeted with a grin, their faces impossibly close. For the moment her worries were no longer her top concern. Right now figuring out how she was doing to do this without being loud plagued her mind.

He backed her up until her back met the wall beside the desk. Placing an arm by her head while the other gripped her hip, he leaned down to her ear. "You have to be quiet this time."

She arched her lower half into him, ground against his erection straining in his pants. "I'm not sure if I should take offence to that, sir."

His answer was a capturing of her lips, a smirk etched onto his mouth as he kissed her. A hand of hers slid to his pants while the other slipped under his shirt. Simultaneously, she palmed his erection and scrapped her nails down his abdomen. His groan was sharp, louder than he intended.

Alicia licked her lips, parting from him. "You have to be quiet this time, sir." she mimicked his words, pressing her palm harder against him. He growled and took her lips, harder. Wash's head thudded against the wall; eliciting a groan of surprise and slight pain. Taylor's hips moved against her hand, his muscles bunched from the waves of pleasure he was experiencing from her touch and a moan left him. "Tsk, tsk, Commander," she said against his lips. "not following your own rules."

Taylor's hand left her hip to slide around to her backside and squeezed. The action made her jerk against him, made her hum in delight at the feel of him handling her in such a way. His lips trailed from hers to her jaw. Nipping her there slightly before he went to her ear and traced his tongue along the shell until he reached her lobe. His teeth caught her skin and dragged. Her eyes fluttered at the sensation. "I'm not as loud as you." he retorted low, his voice rumbling into her ear. It caused her to shiver, shudder in absolute delight.

Turning her head to the side, she pressed more firmly against him. The hand under his shirt wound around to his hip and gripped the waistband of his pants. She pulled him impossibly closer to her as she replied, "You can be louder than me."

He chuckled, gripped her tank and pulled it up enough to expose her torso. The challenge was spoken silently, accepted in the same manner. Who could make the other moan louder? It was going to be their goal for the evening. Their task to complete before they left the premises of the bar.

Nathaniel bent at the waist to run wet, hot kisses from the valley of her breasts to her belly button. She hummed at the feel of it and glanced down. Amber met cerulean in a mix of heated desire. His teeth- his sinful mouth- unbuttoned her fatigues. Still, with eye contact, he captured the zipper and took it down.

She chuckled, finding temporary amusement in his getting her out of her pants so often, he didn't need his hands, or his eyes to know how to do it.

"Something funny, Alicia?" he asked, placing kisses along her exposed skin- all out grinned like a fox when he saw she was without undergarment.

"I could say the same, Nathaniel." she returned, taking her hands away from him to divest herself of her shirt completely. Nathaniel reached up and took the straps of her bra down her shoulders and straightened to placed a kiss on either side of her before his hands reached around and unlatched the clips. When he let the bra fall between them, he met Wash's raised brow expression and shrugged.

"I'm feeling nice today." he grinned. His hands slid up her waist to cup her breasts and gave them a firm squeeze. Kneading them, he captured her mouth in a softer, languid kiss. Their tongues slid along one another causing sensations to course through the both of them. Sensations that elicited soft moans, firmer grips. Her hands went to his pants, and unclasped them. She wasted no time in getting them and his boxers down to his ankles; especially since he was starting to use his fingers to tweak and roll her nipples.

He brought a thigh in between her legs and it was all she could do not to grind down onto him. This seemed to be Nathaniel's idea- his game plan. When she didn't move into his thigh like he anticipated, he pressed it further into her, rubbed at just the right angle; with just the right pressure. Instinctively, her hips met his thigh and a groan left her when the action was repeated again and again. Grasping his shirt in her hands, she pulled, ridding him of the garment that hid him from her.

Steeling herself down, she concentrated on getting out of his grasp to even the odds a bit. Hooking a leg around his bound feet from his clothes, she gave a hard shove. A grin spread across her as his back hit the floor. Before he could compose himself, she crawled over top of him; her chest aligned with his. Her hard nipples grazing his chest as she pressed her lips to his.

He gripped her hips, pulled her flush against him and intended to roll. Alicia was fast, stuck her hand out and braced it on the floor. With narrowed eyes, he tried to other side- Alicia braced herself on that side too. Moving quickly, the woman on top slid down his body. She made eye contact with him just as her mouth reached his straining erection. She slowly licked her lips and watched as his gaze followed her muscle.

Speechless.

She was growing fond of this side of him. Slowly, with her eyes pinned on him, her playful tongue flicked the head of him as the fingers of one hand wrapped around his hard length. Nathaniel's hands on her tightened but he didn't move to roll them over, did nothing but arch his neck at the sensations. She engulfed him moments later and took as much as she could into her mouth. She ran her tongue along him on the way down and sucked when she came back up to the tip of him. Wash repeated this action over and over until he grunted from the pleasure she was giving him.

Alicia's free hand slid to his balls, cupped them and made slow 'come hither' motions with each of her elegant digits. This, combined with the sucking action of her mouth, forced a loud grunt from his lips. Wash's smirk around his length allowed his willpower to best her, overcome the sensations wracking his body. Sitting up, he placed a hand on her head and gently pushed her off of him. When her mouth was a safe distance away from him, he extracted her hand from him. He walked on his hands and knees toward her until she lay flat on her back with him hovering over her, his muscles straining and bunching with holding himself over her.

Nathaniel's head dipped low and flicked out his tongue. He ran it over her lips, coaxing hers open. They remained closed- his gaze flicked to her amused one- and dragged his teeth over her bottom lip. Against her better judgement, her lips parted to allow his tongue to slip through. His tongue met hers in a wet tangle. After a few moments of toying with her, his mouth moved. Purposely, he kissed around her nipples, close, but never touching. In an act of frustration, she tossed her head back and bit her lip. Her fingers curled in his hair as he persisted lower, over her abdomen, veered course to lick and nip either side of her hips; she bit her lip harder, tightened her grip.

Taylor hummed, resisting the urge to wince at her tight hold and finally, after lifting either leg over his shoulder to run his tongue down her inner thighs, allowed his tongue to start from her aroused entrance. Nathaniel dragged his tongue through her folds until he reached her clit and circled her sensitive nub. Alicia's eyes closed a moment from the pleasure before they widened when his lips latched onto her. He sucked impossibly hard at her. It caused her back to arch, her muscles to draw tight before undulating her hips against his mouth in time with his sucking.

So very badly she wanted to moan, wanted to release the sounds within her, but she clamped down on them- knew that he would claim victory if she dared allowed a sound to escape. Gasps and heavy sighs left her forcefully when he plunged two fingers into her. Without waiting a beat, he spread them widely inside her before crooking his digits as he pumped. Her walls clenched and she shuddered as wave after wave of pleasure gripped her being with an iron fist and promised intense deliverance.

It never came.

Nathaniel pulled back-brought her legs from over his shoulders- and broke all contact with her; watched as she gained some of her composure back before she sat up on her elbows with a hard glare.

"That was uncalled for."

"Was it?" he asked, raising a brow. Her pointed look intensified before she licked her lips once more that evening and spread her legs before him.

"Yes," she started, closing her legs once his eyes trailed to her core. "it was." When she hid herself from his gaze, he growled, took both her ankles in his strong hands and spread them open. Before she could even think of protesting, he brought her to him with a jerk of his wrists. Her gasp was cut short by his chest making contact with hers, his hips settling between her legs. Nathaniel pinned her down and rocked his hips with hers before she could properly comprehend she was just slid across the floor to be ruthlessly teased once again.

Alicia's nails dug into his chest and back as she placed a hand on either side of him. "Let it out, Alicia…" he whispered into her ear as he finally slid inside her pulsing walls. Finally gave them both the relief they craved. Alicia's breath came out broken and shaky as she fought the urge to moan loudly- fought her desire to be vocal. He buried himself to the hilt before pulling a few inches free and rammed back in. Just the way she liked it, just at the right angle, the right amount of force.

Her eyes rolled closed a moment. Whimpers and quiet groans left her mouth. She was gone, so very gone; but she was still aware of her surroundings. Still very much aware of their challenge. When his hips thrust particularly hard, a small cry left her- escaped the confines of her voice box before she could properly stave it off. Taylor's head ducked and she heard his smirk as he whispered encouragements, promised her mass quantities of pleasure for her compliance.

Wave upon wave, encouragement after encouragement; thrust after every jarring thrust made her lose herself, made her forget her surroundings, her challenge. The pleasure was all too consuming, all too drugging for her to fully be able to carry through with it. She neared her completion with every roll of his hips, every suck of his lips to her neck.

Nathaniel's thrusts soon became less calculated, less controlled. They were still deliberate, still devastating in the pleasure they left in their wake; but they were faster, wilder. He brought a hand to the back of her thigh and pushed so her leg crept higher on his waist. He paused his hand right where it gripped her heated skin on her thigh.

At the new angle, her walls wrapped around him the hardest he ever remembered them clenching. His eyes widened and his resolve snapped. Nathaniel bit the place on her neck he was loving and with a barely muffled roar- a roar that broke their challenge and allowed Alicia victory- he came inside her.

"Oh my _God_…!" Wash whispered as she tossed her head back and let herself go. At the last moment Taylor clamped a hand down on her mouth as she opened her lips and a long, loud cry left her, released her from it's iron grip and brought her a gratification she would appreciate for quite a while.

Taylor prolonged their pleasure with a few rolls of his hips before pulling out of her. He looked the entrance of the stairs and was suddenly grateful for the loud crowd and music Boylan liked to play.

Looking back down at the woman still panting on the floor, he gave her a quick kiss on her lips before standing to gather their clothes. "Lets go, Wash. Our luck wont last forever." he tossed her clothes at her once she sat up. Easily, she caught them and it was when he was pulling his pants up that he paused. She was smirking- avoiding his gaze and _smirking. _

Once they were fully clothed, Alicia turned towards the stairs and stopped when a hand gripped her wrist. She turned her head around, the quirk of her lips still infuriatingly present. With his back ramrod straight, he spun her into his body. A hand caught her backside and squeezed firmly; bringing their fronts closer together as he spoke into her hair. "Rematch." his tone was a rumble, low and deliberate. Evoking sensations from within her that should have been sated; should need more time to rejuvenate. The hand on her wrist slid up to her hair and wrapped a hand in her tresses. He pulled tight, knowing she liked it- knew this was something she secretly harnessed as a turn on.

"Rematch?" she asked, her voice coming off breathy, newly aroused from his aggressive handling of her. "Not sure what you're talking about." A hard squeeze to her ass and her noise of surprise was very akin to a yelp. "_Sir." _she added at the end to pacify him.

"No?" he pressed her against the wall for the second time that evening. "You've forgotten how you ran your lips over me? Clenched your walls so tight you forced me into submission?" his mouth was right against her ear, playing with her, toying with the tones he knew she craved from him. "You're are telling me," he pressed himself further in her, ground his hips with hers. "You have no idea the amount of desire I have for you?" Her eyes were heavy with wanton. With his voice and a few ministrations, he was able to make her want him just as strongly as before. He answered for her, "Damn right you know what I'm talking about."

"Are you sure, Commander?" she replied, her voice breathy and coated with arousal. "Are you positively certain I don't need to be coaxed into remembering?" he pulled back from her enough to see her flushed cheeks, glazed eyes. Open desire for him.

"Home. Now." were his orders. Never before had she walked so damn fast in her life. Never before had she given Boylan a shit eating grin for his look of suspicion at them making haste down the stairs from his office. His wide eyed expression of horror was almost worth the sharp hauling of her being out of the bar from her respective mate.

God but she loved it when he came home.


End file.
